


Three times Wilson Fisk doesn't find out about Daredevil and one Reveal

by Nautika



Series: I'm not Daredevil, really! [7]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Secret Identity, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautika/pseuds/Nautika
Summary: This is part 7 of my "I'm not Daredevil" series. This one is a little different and I'd recommend you read at least the last chapter of part 6 before reading this one :)------Wilson Fisk tries to catch Daredevil. He fails. Mostly.
Relationships: Brett Mahoney & Matt Murdock, Frank Castle & Matt Murdock
Series: I'm not Daredevil, really! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182623
Comments: 22
Kudos: 144





	1. Three times Wilson tried really hard

**Author's Note:**

> This could also be called the epiloge of "Five times Brett Mahoney [...]", part 6 of the series, so I recommend you read at least the last chapter of that one before reading this :)   
> Why isn't this my usual 5+1? Because I dislike Fisk and don't really want to include him as a main character in my fics, so the first chapter is really, really short, I just wanted to set the scene.
> 
> At this point in the series, Foggy, Karen, Frank Castle, Danny Rand, Jessica Jones and Luke Cage know that Matt ist Daredevil, as do the Avengers from the first movie.   
> Matt and Frank are roommates and look after each other.
> 
> You wanna talk to me outside the comment section? Visit my tumblr, I'm nauticalypso.
> 
> Enjoy :)

**ONE**

“Thank you for walking right into my trap,” Wilson Fisk said heavily, gesturing at his ten henchmen in the otherwise empty warehouse.

Matt bared his teeth and fell into a fighting stance. Fisk just laughed darkly. 

“Do you really think you will get out of this… unfortunate… situation?” the big man said. “Look around, there is no way out. You are right in the spotlight.”

Huh. Matt tilted his head, listened, and could only make out the sound of one light. He picked up a stone from the floor. 

“Mr. Daredevil, do you really think this will save y-”

Matt threw the stone, the light went out with the sound of breaking glass, and the warehouse was plunged into darkness. He grinned.

“I do, actually,” Daredevil said, before throwing himself into the fight. 

Fisk did not catch him that night.

* * *

**TWO**

“Thank you for walking right into my trap,” Wilson Fisk said heavily, gesturing at his twenty henchmen in the otherwise empty warehouse.

Matt had only set one foot inside and was still standing right at the door. He bared his teeth and fell into a fighting stance. Fisk just laughed darkly.

“This time you will not get out of this… unfortunate… situation. Your vision seems to be rather excellent, even in the dark. So, to even the fields, this time everyone is equipped with night vision devices,” the big man said.

Huh, Matt thought. He tilted his head, listened, and couldn’t make out the sound a lightbulb would make. He stepped to the side.

“Mr. Daredevil, there is no way out of this and-”

Matt switched the very bright lights on.

Everyone groaned.

Fisk did not catch him that night.

* * *

**THREE**

“Thank you for walking right into my trap,” Wilson Fisk said heavily, gesturing at his thirty henchmen in the otherwise empty warehouse. 

Matt thought he recognized a pattern here and fell into a fighting stance.

Fisk laughed darkly. “Brave, very brave,” the big man said. “But also dumb. You can only lose when you fight while blind.”

Matt tensed. Shit, how did Fisk find out that-

“But don’t worry, your vision will return to you after some time. The flash of these grenades don’t last too long, after all,” Fisk continued.

Huh, Matt thought. So that had that weird noise been. He was lucky it had been a nearly soundless grenade, otherwise, well. Wouldn’t have been so great. 

Matt cleared his throat. “Ah no, you don’t play fair, Fisk. Uh, curses!” he tried. 

Fisk laughed darkly. “You sound surprised. You really shouldn’t be,” he said and made to grab Matt, who flipped right over Fisk. 

Fisk cursed and the henchmen thought this the best time to enter the thirty-to-one battle, right before machine gun fire from the roof took out all lights and half of the henchmen. Matt knew that the Punisher would not kill the goons – otherwise he’d get kicked out of the apartment – and turned tail. Fisk was a fight for another day.

Also, he had promised Frank to come home without any broken bones for once, so there was that. 

Behind him, he heard Fisk screaming after him, promising to one day wring his neck. 

Matt was pretty sure it wouldn’t come to that. 


	2. If it's all the same to you...

“Shit,” Matt swore quietly. 

The stake-out with Officer Mahoney and Frank had been going well, with Fisk right before their eyes. Ears. Whatever. They had learned vital information and were just waiting for the bad guys to leave so that the could regroup, when it happened.

Karen Page had just been dragged inside by some henchmen, and Matt froze for a moment. Shit, what now? He couldn’t let anything happen to her! But Fisk wouldn’t just shoot her. Would he? 

Fuck.

Matt heard a gun being raised and didn’t think anymore. He bolted out of his hiding place and put himself between Karen and the guns.

Fisk was amused by all this. “The Devil himself. I was… hoping… you would make... an appearance. It will be… a pleasure… to take you down.”

Matt frowned. Something wasn’t quite right, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. What he could put his hands on was Fisk himself, and so he threw himself at the big man, only to basically tumble over a henchman. 

Well then, Matt thought, baring his teeth. So be it. 

For quite some time, Team Daredevil actually seemed to be on the winning side, but everytime Matt wanted to throw fists with Fisk, the Kingpin wasn’t where Matt had thought him to be. 

He shook his head. Maybe something was wrong with his senses? 

No, the other crime lords and henchmen, didn’t just disappear and reappear somewhere else. 

What the fuck was going on here?

And then he didn’t have time to think it over anymore, as the Kingpin had appeared right behind him and had one massive arm slung around Matt’s body, and that was that. Matt struggled, but Fisk seemed to have gained even more strength than ever before, there was just no breaking free or even moving, really. 

Suddenly he felt a dagger at his throat. Matt stopped struggling, and slowly the fight quieted around him. He breathed heavily and tried to calm himself. Frank, Karen, and Brett seemed to be alright, all things considered. So they might get away with only one casualty. Himself. 

“What do you want, Fisk.” he snarled, and tried to break free one last time. 

“Why, Chaos, of course,” Fisk purred, amused. 

Then he pulled down Matt’s mask, exposing him to the eyes of everyone around and, even worse, Fisk himself. 

Matt could barely hear Brett’s surprised gasp and Frank’s scream over the pounding in his ears. 

Fuck. 

Wilson Fisk knew who he was. Now there was nothing stopping him from going after his friends and his mother and-

One wall exploded inwards in a rain of glass and metal, closely followed by a hammer.

Fisk squeaked and let Matt go in order to shield himself from the falling debris. Matt flipped away as fast as he could, coming to a halt next to Frank. 

“What just happened?” he asked. “That kinda felt like...”

“It is,” Frank said, pulling Matt slightly behind himself.

Through the hole in the wall walked the Norse God of Thunder, Mjölnir in hand, eyes on Fisk.

“Oh shit,” the Kingpin said quietly and turned around to leg it, but Thor threw Mjölnir, and Fisk ended up on the ground, unable to move, with the hammer resting on his shoulders.

Thor looked over to Matt and waved. “Friend Daredevil, I knew you would find him!” he said, and turned back to Fisk.

Everyone else turned to Matt, who shrugged helplessly and in obvious confusion. 

“Oh come on, Thor. I was just having a bit of fun!” Fisk said.

Thor raised an eyebrow. 

“Ugh, fine.” Fisk grumbled, and a second and some green light later, Loki glared up at Thor where Fisk had been just one moment before. 

Thor sighed and lifted Mjölnir, so that Loki could stand up. 

“Brother, enough with your mischief. The mortals do not have the same idea of “fun” as you do,” Thor said. 

“Obviously,” Loki sniffed. “But I do think it unfair of you to have all the fun on Midgard to yourself, while I sit on that boring throne for you.”

Thor’s mouth twitched, amused. “Aye, brother. We shall- what do the mortals say? We shall ‘shake things up’ a little?”

Loki snickered. “It sounds wrong when you say it.”

“Aye,” Thor said. “Let us return home for now. We have much to discuss. Thank you, friend Daredevil!” he called over.

Loki waved and from one moment to the next, both were gone and with Loki, all goons disappeared in clouds of smoke. As did the group’s injuries.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the crickets were still having a field day in the warehouse.

Finally, Karen cleared her throat. 

“So. That just happened.”

“Yeah.” Frank and Matt said in unison.

Brett was still trying to find his voice. 

“Did you know of this, Matt?” Karen asked angrily. “What Thor said… that you found Loki? You knew?”

Matt shook his head. “No. Thor told me last night that Loki had left Asgard and was nowhere to be found… but I had no idea of this.”

“...” said Brett.

Karen frowned, but nodded. Then she perked up. “Do you know how long Loki had been Fisk? I mean. Is there a Wilson Fisk at all? Or was it Loki all along? And now we’re rid of him forever?”

Frank shook his head. “Nah, Fisk’s real alright.”

Matt nodded. “Yes, unfortunately. The Fisk today didn’t behave like the real guy.”

“...” said Brett.

Karen sighed. “Would have been too good to be true, then. Ugh.”

Slowly the group went to the warehouse’s exit, when Brett stopped. 

“Ya know, I’m glad. One less asshole in the world,” he said.

Matt tilted his head. “Huh? We’ve just discussed this? Fisk is real.”

“Not him,” Brett grumbled and glared at Matt. “You. The two most notorious assholes are really just one giant asshole.”

Then he laughed cheerfully and skipped outside. 

Matt blinked and turned to Frank.

The Punisher shook his head. “Don’t look at me, man, this whole thing is giving me a headache,” he grunted and dragged Matt outside. 

Karen snickered and followed.

* * *

[ _Asgard_ ]

“Say, Loki, who long have you been impersonating Wilson Fisk?”

“Oh, only for a few hours.”

“I see. And the real one?”

* * *

[ _Midgard_ ]

[ _USA_ ]

[ _New York_ ]

[ _Wilson Fisk’s apartment_ ]

[ _Wilson Fisk’s closet_ ]

“Hrrmmm!!” a bound Fisk breathed through the gag some imposter had left him with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to not let you all hanging for too long after finishing "Five times Brett Mahoney [...]" and ~tadaa~ here we are :D
> 
> And I have @notmadderred to thank for the "not two, but one asshole" - line :3


End file.
